Currently, various methods of testing the throughput performance of a packet network, such as a request for comment (RFC) 2544 testing, utilize test patterns of test packets that are communicated across a network. For example, test packets marked with a lower quality of service may be utilized for the testing of the in-service network such that a higher quality of service traffic will remain prioritized over such test patterns of packets. In such a manner, additional traffic loads may be added to network traffic to determine throughput performance problems with a particular network segment, node, or device.
However, the use of test packets with quality of service marking matching live traffic to load the network may themselves cause network congestion and network failure that disrupts the use of services of customers utilizing the network undergoing testing. Currently, network elements have no discernable means of identifying what network traffic is associated with test patterns as compared to network traffic servicing real customer applications. As a result, the network customer has no ability to remove testing traffic causing a performance issue with the network.